To Rock the Earth
by Assassin-Writers
Summary: The story takes place thousands of years after the events of the series end that includes The Legend of Korra and everything that happened in the series is considered a myth and/or legend to the present day people. Evan the Avatar is just folklore to them. My first fanfic ever. Rated T just in case.
1. Flying Rocks and Lingering Questions

Thank you to my friend Madeline for proofreading this chapter.

To rock the earth.  
To find inner peace.  
To reveal the past.  
To be released.  
To form a bond so great so strong.  
To stop the pain that was there to long.  
To unite the earth once again.  
To find the power lying within.

* * *

Hello dear reader, you don't know me yet so I'll introduce myself. I am a 14 year old girl by the name of Tomba Shzu I go to Kiomi Academe in the city of Ba Sing Se, the capital of the United Earth Kingdom. I'm an only child so it gets lonely sometimes but I have good friends and my parents. My dad is a Politician, he is fairly tall with black hair and green eyes and my mom is a Seamstress, with black hair and brown eyes. Their names are Bokke and Kimaka Shzu. I'm not the tallest person around and I have green eyes and black hair and I always have my black rock bracelet on or near me (it's a family heirloom on my mom's side) but this is where it gets weird, recently I discovered that I can move rocks with my mind. Odd right? My mom and dad don't know yet and only one of my friends has figured it out so far, but wait it gets weirder. This guy started chasing me around some time ago and I met this person who could move water with his mind and... and… I'm sorry I should probably start from the beginning; it was an average day like any other.

Me and my friends were hanging out in the halls of Kiomi during lunch. Zulu was picking on Kimiki and Midas was trying to separate them while I was talking to Shira. Zulu is the tallest guy I know and he has golden yellow eyes and short spiky black hair while Kimiki is short, she has blue eyes with long brunet hair and copper skin. They're both transfer students but not from the same place. Zulu is from the nation of fire and Kimiki is from the icy north. Midas has short black hair and chocolate brown eyes and always wares this annoying green hat. Shira is the sweetest person you will ever meet, till you tick her off that is, then she'll kick your ass. She has black hair and hazel eyes. She and I were talking about our history project that was due in two weeks, attempting to come up with ideas.

"What do you think it should be on?" she asked me.

"What about the great fall of King Baton?" I replied as I was conjuring up a plan to steal and burn that green hat.

"No Mune and Alaka are doing that already." She huffed crossing her arms.

"Hmmm….. The myths and legends of the old nations?" I tried again, stepping backward.

"Now that's a possib-" But before she could finish she was interrupted by a loud crash. We all looked in the direction of the noise and to our surprise a rock the size of Omashu was hurtling toward me and Shira. We tried to jump out of the way, she made it, but as I was about to jump, a wave of pain suddenly shot trough me and I fell to the ground in seconds.

**_"__I__'__m never going back there again__"__ I said turning my head to try and look at the ground. I closed my colorless eyes and thought "If I could only see, then I wouldn__'__t be treated like a helpless little baby" I looked around and pretended I could see what I was looking at, but what was I suppose to imagine? I didn__'__t even know where I was much less what it looked like. All I knew was I was in some sort of cave or cavern. Yes I am an Earthbender but I__'__ve been kept on the basic level of training for years. Translation, I__'__m still learning how to speed up the rocks migration inch by painfully boring inch. I then decided to get up and feel around. __'__Rock__…__Rock, rock__…__And oh look another rock!__'__ this went on for an hour or two, then however I felt something different. It was warm, fury and soft to the touch. It was a__…__a__…__I wasn__'__t __sure__ what it was. An animal of some kind? It seemed friendly seeing as how it didn__'__t attack me at first glance. It moved from my reach, and then I heard some digging noises in the direction the animal was in. I was curious so I started following it._**

I shot up from the place I was laying then immediately proceeded to grab my head in pain.

"Ok ow…. Bad idea," I laid myself back down and looked around the small room I was in. 'The infirmary...' I thought to myself and it's not like it wasn't easy to tell, there was white everywhere. White table, white chair, white bed sheets and a white curtain. And currently occupying the white chair was a sleeping Shira. A small smile appeared on my face as I sat up but more subtle so I wouldn't hurt myself this time. "How long was I out?" I called over to the still sleeping Shira. All of a sudden her eyes snapped open, looked at me and exclaimed

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" I stared back at her and said

"Yeah and I want to know for how long I wasn't." she looked at me as the words processed in her head.

"Oh you've been out for –," she looked at the (white) clock and back at me "Three hours." she said like it was no big deal. I do a double take

"THREE HOURS!" (I practically shook the building with that one) "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so dead." Schools been out for an hour and I had to be somewhere a half an hour ago. I jump out of bed (ignoring the throbbing pain in my head as I do) and make it half way across the room before Shira stops me by pining my arms behind my back (man she's fast)

"You're not going any ware Tomba. Get back in bed." she said from her position behind me.

"But you don't understand, my parents are-"

"Here." she cut me off, and as if on cue my dad opens the door and stops. I hear a

"What is it Bokke?" from behind him. My mom peeks through the space between dad and the doorframe and stops too. Suddenly they both yell, "YOU'RE AWAKE!" in union (Yeah that's original). Next thing I know Shira had let my arms go, my head is throbbing even harder then before and I feel like I'm being tackled by two platypusbears.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelped. They immediately let go and guided me back to my (still white) bed. After I got in and laid back down (this time courtesy of my dad) my mom started bombarding me with questions

"What happened? Are you ok? Where does it hurt? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine mom" I lied through my teeth.

"Excuse me but can I talk with Tomba alone for a minute?" Shira cut in. Both of them turned and looked at her with questioning glances

"It's important," she stated. Still looking confused they got up and walked out of the room. Shira looked at me with an odd expression on her face as if deciding how to say something. "How did you do it?"


	2. Hippocows and Baconturky

Thank you to my friend Madeline for proofreading this chapter.

To rock the earth.

To find inner peace.

To reveal the past.

To be released.

To form a bond so great so strong.

To stop the pain that was there to long.

To unite the earth once again.

To find the power lying within.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Shira asked me

"How did I do what?" I replied.

"How did you move the rock?" At this point I was very confused, why was she asking me this? She was there she saw what happened; I don't need to explain it to her right?

"You were there, it bounced off of me remember." She shook her head

"You misunderstood. You change the direction of the rock in mid air. How did you do it? " She's right I don't understand. I looked at her with a confused expression

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything but get hit with the rock." I stated. But the next thing she said hit me harder than any rock could.

"The rock didn't touch you." I was dumbstruck. I couldn't find anything to say but

"The rock didn't... i-it didn't…" I looked at my lap still speechless "Then how come I got knocked out?" the words finally found my throat. Shira still looking at me said

"That's what I'm asking you."

_How is it possible? Why did I pass out? How did it not hit me? _Just then I remembered the dream I had about the blind girl, I recall she said something about Earthbending and moving rocks._There has to be a logical explanation for this... _As I was about to say something, a certain green hat came through the door and into view.

"Glad to see your ok!" Midas said as he walked in. I held my tongue.

_Best to save this discussion for later when we can talk in private_ I thought. "I'm glad to be ok." I replied still trying to find a way to burn the hat.

My parents came back in to the room and my dad says

"We just talked to the nurse"

"And she said you can come home in the morning," my mom cut in. "The doctor wants to watch to see what happens just to be safe." My mom and dad stayed at the hospital with me all night and Midas and Shira reluctantly went home after about two hours.

The next morning was uneventful. I got up and the doctor ran a test or two on me and said I can go home. I didn't go to school that day because of my "Injury" and when I got home my mom didn't let me leave my bed once. The only time I could get up was if I had to use the restroom. So the day passed in a boring blur and when dusk came I went to sleep.

It was Saturday so when I awoke, I changed and went downstairs. I found my parents in the kitchen making breakfast. My mom looked up from whatever she was cutting on the counter and said, "Tomba you shouldn't be out of bed. You should be getting some more rest."

"I'm fine mom."

"Are you sure? You don't look well maybe you should go back to bed for a couple more hours"

"Mom I've been in bed for the past twenty-four hours. Really I'm fine."

"Kima, if she says she's fine then she's fine" dad says coming to my rescue.

"Well...Okay. Just be careful with your head. You were lucky you didn't get injured any worse than you did."

"Yes mom." I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. I know she means well but my mom tends to worry over the smallest little things and it can get on your nerves at times.

After a non eventful breakfast I went outside to go find someone to hang out with and to my surprise Kimiki and Zulu were there waiting for me.

"Hi guys!" I said waving my hand

"Ha! I told you she didn't die! Now pay up!" Kimiki shouted at Zulu

"Glad you were worried about me..." I mumbled as Zulu handed Kimiki two silver pieces. After they realized I could hear them (I was what….like four feet away?) and apologized. We went to the Ba Sing Se Zoo, just outside the lower ring to walk around and get a snack (Zulu, apparently skipped breakfast and the vender there sells the best baconturkey in the whole city, though the cart always ends up smashed by something or another.

"Ya know, they just got a new hippocow." Kimiki said as we walked through the zoo's entrance

"And it's right by the baconturky cart!" Zulu pitched in looking at the map. After we went to see the monkeysnakes and the ostrichhorses we headed to the baconturkey vender right by the new hippocow Kimiki mentioned. As we got there I saw a group of little boys (these kids couldn't have been older than seven) throwing rocks at the poor animal for whatever reason. I started walking toward them and I must have looked miffed because Kimiki grabbed my arm from behind and said. "Cool down. You know how short your temper is, and the last thing we want is a fight." I shrugged her hand off me

"I just want to talk to them" I stated. As I walked to where the boys were, she looked at Zulu and I could hear one of them say, "Here we go again."

I walked up to one of the boys and asked, "Why are you throwing rocks at the animals?" And a "Buzz of grandma" is what I got back. That got me mad. "And just who are you calling grandma little boy." It was more like a statement than a question. (Where are these kids' parents?)

"I'm not little, I'm turning eight next month!" he shot back. (Hey I was right!) Still trying to get my temper under control I said,

"Well can you stop throwing things at the hippocows? I don't think they appreciate being hit with rocks" and ya know what he did next? The little snit kicked me in the shin and ran toward his buddies! (And yes I said snit.) That was the last straw. I'm not quite sure what happened, but I took a step forward and the next thing I know the boys are gone, my friends look as confused as heck, there's a hole in the wall, a bolder resembling the one from yesterday (But much bigger) is smashing the baconturkey cart, and the vender is holding his head and yelling "My Baconturkey!" I started to run toward the cart but the same pain from the day before retuned and I toppled over. As I fall my friends start running toward me and when I hit the ground my vision gets blurry then it goes dark …

_I__'__ve been getting better at bending, no thanks to that dunderhead teacher of mine Master Yu. I have a new teacher now. Actually more than one! You know the creatures I found a couple weeks back? Turns out they are badgermoles and nice ones at that. They__'__ve been teaching me their way of seeing without sight. You see they use their bending instead of their eyes by feeling the vibrations of the earth. It__'__s actually pretty cool__…__ I wonder if this is how Oma and Shu felt when they learned the art of Earthbending from the badgermoles__…_

"Tomma! Mph Tomma wmk mp!" _What is that noise? It sounds muffled__…_

"Tomma!" _That sounds like Zulu__…_

"Yemin wom hemlp Zmu." _And that one sounds like Kimiki__…_ I'm fighting to keep conciseness at this point and I slowly feel myself slipping back into oblivion

"Tomma…" I black out.

_I__'__m on my way back home, but I__'__ll be back to train with the badgermoles soon__…__I wander how my parents will reacted to seeing me for the first time in weeks. Knowing them they probably sent the entire earth kingdom army to search for me. I got up from the place I was resting and walked in the direction of the cave exit. The exit is a long way away and I__'__m glad because I have no idea where I__'__m going after the cave ends. I was blind when I got here, but now I can at least partially see where I__'__m going. To think I__'__m a five year old blind girl that can somewhat use her bending to see, walking home to her rich parents that are probably having heart attacks as I__'__m thinking this because I ran away from home to go hangout with a bunch of badgermoles that live in a cave that__'__s at the crossroads of __"__Where the hell am l? Lane__"__ and __"__How did I get here? Street.__"__ It just goes to show you that life is just unpredictable._


End file.
